They look to Impress
by HodgePodge447
Summary: When a new serial killer murders three dangerous individuals(and more to come) Agent Genevieve Shaw finds love with Squintern Wendell Bray. (This is also a Booth and Brennan fanfic)
1. chapter 1

Genieve's POV

I sat my desk reading one of Dr.Brennan's books. Honestly I really wasn't all that into her books maybe the raunchy scenes leered me in a little more. Honestly that wasn't the main reason I would read her books.

"Hey Shaw", a familiar voice said. I looked up from my book to see Agent Booth leaning over my desk. I straightened my posture and leaned forward a little to speak to him.

"Hello Agent Booth", I responded in a serious tone. He took a step back from my desk.

"Hey you're reading Bones' book!", he happily stated ," isn't it great?".

"It's quite a book," I responded smiling. Suddenly Agent Booth grabbed the book out of my hands and closed it. I wanted to tell him I didn't remember what page I was on but I couldn't. I couldn't respond to his actions in such a manner.

"I might need some back up on this case Shaw, as in a little more manpower."

"Who was murdered?", I asked. I could feel my nerves tingling in me, I couldn't believe he was asking me for help.

"Two people were murdered Cherie.", said Caroline as she walked up to my desk.

"Cerberus hitman and a Gang Member," Agent Booth replied," Me and you are going to the lab to confirm the identity of the third victim."

I didn't even ask and off to the Jeffersonian we went.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendell's POV

"Do you really think this is a serial killer? Honestly I thought you would think it's the illuminati after we found a triangle sketched around the second guy's eye," I said to Hodgins jokingly. Hodgins chuckled as he continued to swab traces from the bones.

"I've tried to cut down on my conspiracy theories lately," he stated as he injected a syringe into the mass spectrometer.

"What did you morph into a different person when you choked Pelant?", I asked, laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"I can make sure you never get your bones." , he said as he returned from the mass spectrometer. I laughed.

"You would do that? If you did you would sure make Dr.B angry."

"She would understand"

I laughed at his statement. "The only thing She understands are dead people, Christine and sometimes Booth and Angela," I said stating the obvious. I helped Hodgins move the bones on to a tray.

"Speak of the devil," Hodgins said as he glanced out the door to see Booth and another agent about my age standard there talking to Cam. The other Agent a woman with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes looked in my direction. I smiled at her softly and she smiled right back.

"Who's the girl?", I asked Hodgins quietly, Hodgins gave me his I think you like her smile.

"Agent Genevieve Shaw," he replied as we dipped the bones in the tank.

"Huh," I said looking at her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Genevieve's POV

He was handsome, very handsome. When he looked at me his eyes sparkled. But that's not how it's suppose to be. I couldn't fall in love with an intern, or a squint. I was here to focus on my work and nothing more, we had a serial killer out there and for all I know he could be the next person to die. Like the last squint, Vincent. I looked at him a gain he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Booth!", Dr. Brennan yelled from her office. I looked at her she was so happy to have Agent Booth by her side. You could tell they Booth loved each other very much. I wanted something like that. A person I fit like a puzzle piece with. I looked back over at the intern that smears standing beside Dr. Hodgins again. To my surprise he was all ready looking at me, I could feel myself blushing so I looked down trying to hide it. I glanced back up to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth who were wrapped in each others tight embraces. I had to admit they are a very cute couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendell's POV

"Go talk to her!", Hodgins quietly demanded. I looked at him in shock.

"Why?", I asked him, " She's an agent."

Hodgins laughed. " Look at Booth and Dr.B," he said watching the happy couple hug. I had to admit they were a pretty cute couple. We watched as the couple held hands and walked to Dr. Brennan's office. I looked at Agent Shaw. Wow was she beautiful. She looked at me once again and gave me a soft smile.

Suddenly I started subconsciously started walking towards her . I stopped in front of her. I noticed that her eyes changed from a blue-green to a crystalline blue in a matter of seconds.

"Hey," I studdered as I grazed my fingers through my hair. She looked down at the ground and smiled.

"Hi," she softly replied. She quickly glanced up at me and then returned to look down at her feet. Her short brown hair fell off her shoulders. I wanted her to lift up her head so I could put her hair behind her ear.

"I am Wendell, Wendell Bray," I introduced. She looked up at me and tucked her hair behind her ear. Honestly I wanted to do that for her but I would seem to pushy.

"I-I am Genevieve Shaw," she replied, blushing. Boy was she beautiful. I reached out my hand towards her for her to shake it. As her hand slipped into mine I felt her soft skin collide with mine. It was like a puzzle piece. It was perfect. Are hands were no longing shaking are fingers began to intertwine.

"Sorry," I said pulling my hand back. She stood up straight and gave me a smile.

"I will see you later?", she said blushing. She turned around and walked over to Cam's office. That's went I felt it, something between my fingers. I pulled it out with my left hand. It was a folded slip of paper, so I unfolded it and read what was written.

"Genevieve's number: 202-447-7429"

Huh. I didn't expect that.


	5. Chapter 5

"You could of died Booth!", Brennan exclaimed as she put a small stack of papers on her desk. There were tears forming in her eyes as she sat down on the couch in her office. Booth took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Bones, look at me," Booth said putting one hand on her knee as the other wipe the tear rolling down cheek,"We didn't go to the suspects neighbourhood, we went to his work instead." Brennan put her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Oh,"she said grabbing Booth's hand in her own,"I was not aware of that." She shifted positions so she could rest her head on his lap. She looked up at him and smiled. She brushed her palm gently against his cheek. He looked down at her returning a smile as he grasped the hand that was was against his face. Taking her hand in his she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered softly as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"I love you too," she responded not caring if anyone heard her. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck lovingly. Brennan closed her eyes as her arms fell to his sides and face snuggled into to crease of his neck.

Similar to a spy Angela stood outside Brennan's office peering through her blinds to see the perfect couple holding each other. Angela could not help it but let a smile creep across her face. She watched as Brennan now taking her head off Booth's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Angela?What are you doing in the floor?", Cam asked the squatting woman. Angela cocked her head slowly and gave Cam an annoyed look. Cam stood there with papers in hand waited for an answer. Quickly Angela returned to spying in her best friend and her boyfriend 'romancing'(as Hodgins would call it) on her office couch. Rolling her eyes figuring she would not get an answer she crouched to Angela's level.

"Aren't they the cutest?!", Angela quietly exclaimed. Cam peered through the blinds to see Booth and Brennan talking and laughing on the couch.

"Yes but we should not be spying on them," Cam quietly responded even though Angela could tell Cam was quite intrigued by the happy couple. Cam stood up and grabbed Angela's arm and tried to pull her away. Angela watched as the two love birds were about to touch lips when Cam pulled her up off the ground.

"Hey! It was getting to the good part," Angela said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't care," Cam said pulling Angela away from the window. She dragged Angela to her office as the happy couple did there thing.


End file.
